Awakening
by estelle0
Summary: Kirk se réveille en pleine nuit à l'hôpital, peu après sa résurrection. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un dormir à côté de lui... Kirk/Spock soft.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Je profite d'avoir un poil moins la flemme pour mettre en ligne ce petit OS sur le couple Kirk/Spock. **

**Il était sensé être composé d'un lemon en plus ce que vous lisez, mais au moment où je l'écris, je ne me sens vraiment pas, ce qui rend peut-être la fin un peu plus abrupte. Eheheh, veuillez m'excuser. **

**Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrai éventuellement ajouter une seconde partie lemon en tant que chapitre deux, mais là, toute seule comme ça, je me sens pas. **

**Brefouille! RIEN ne m'appartient. Nada, nothing, niet, des cacahuètes. Ceci est basé sur le film Star Trek de 2013. C'est logique, vu où je le poste, mais je précise, au cas où.**

**Je profite pour faire un peu de pub pour le forum de french kirk / spock, pas forcément basé sur les films les plus récents, mais ça reste à voir (même si je n'ai que survolé vu le fonctionnement chaotique de mon ordi, ahah, hp je t'aime...) Bref! (x2), c'est tout mignon (ou à peu près) et c'est tout soft. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**AWAKENING**

Jim ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Le plafond de l'infirmerie se dessinait dans l'obscurité. Le blanc était presque irréel, les lampadaires à l'extérieur projetaient une douce lumière qui filtrait à travers les stores.

Il bâilla doucement. Son corps avait vite repris, mais il devait rester alité quelques temps pour être certain que ses forces se reconstituent et qu'il n'y ait aucun effet secondaire qui se développe. Et surtout pour rassurer McCoy qui était intenable.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était endormit tôt, après la visite de Scotty qui était venu lui parler de l'Enterprise. Il en parlait comme de son bébé. C'était définitivement attendrissant et malsain à la fois.

Il se demandait si Spock était passé. Il passait souvent, s'asseyait à ses côtés. Parfois il lui parlait, parfois non. Ils restaient alors dans un long silence rassurant. Comme s'ils se repaissaient de la présence de l'autre.

Puis, au bout d'une ou deux heures au maximum, débarquait McCoy qui ordonnait à Spock de le laisser tranquille, il l'avait ramené d'entre les morts mais il allait falloir qu'il se calme.

Le Vulcain ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué comment il avait récupéré le sang de Khan. Non, plutôt il lui avait dit que ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Pour Kirk, ça en avait une. Une importance immense. Jusqu'où Spock était-il allé ? A quelle extrémité s'était-il abaissé pour qu'il ne souhaite pas en parler ?

Jim soupira et se retourna, essayant d'épargner le dernier tube de transfusion qu'il lui restait, étant donné qu'il mangeait de nouveau normalement, sauf certains aliments que Bones lui refusait catégoriquement pour diverses raisons qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Oui, Spock était passé aujourd'hui. Et il n'était jamais reparti.

Dans le fauteuil pour les visiteurs reposait paisiblement le Vulcain, les bras croisés comme pour se couvrir de sa propre chaleur, son képi posé sur ses jambes croisées, le visage un peu rentré. Il avait l'air à la fois fidèle à lui-même et à la fois complètement différent. L'expression de neutralité n'était plus froide, il y avait derrière elle une grande paix intérieure comme seul le sommeil peut apporter. Son souffle faisait se soulever doucement sa poitrine, à intervalles réguliers, ajoutant au tableau une impression d'immuabilité totale.

Kirk se sentait proche de lui. Tellement proche de lui. Il n'y avait que deux moments depuis le début de leur collaboration qui lui avaient fait éprouver ça. Le premier était lors de sa mort. De l'autre côté de la vitre. Voir Spock pleurer à cause de lui, _pour lui_, voir le Vulcain essayer désespérément de se raccrocher à lui. Oui. Ils étaient séparés par une vitre mais unis par la pensée. A ce moment précis, Spock était devenu _plus _que son ami, il était devenu une partie de lui-même à part entière. Le Vulcain n'était pas son frère, le Vulcain était une portion de lui et il savait que même si Spock crèverait plutôt que de l'avouer, c'était également le cas.

Et aujourd'hui, il voyait à nouveau Spock. Le véritable Spock. Pas le Spock froid et dur, le Spock normal. Il voyait la moitié humaine. Et il sentait son âme se réchauffer à cette pensée.

« Jim ». Il l'avait appelé « Jim » à son réveil. Pas capitaine, ni monsieur. Juste Jim. Son cœur avait fait un bond.

Il sentait pour la première fois une acceptation totale de Spock. Il l'autorisait à être son ami, à faire partie de sa vie _réellement_. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes à qui il accordait cet honneur. Il savait que c'était le cas pour Uhura, que le Vulcain appelait Nyota de temps en temps. Et _ça_, curieusement, eh bien ça ne passait plus.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le simple fait d'entendre Spock dire « Nyota m'attends » lui donnait envie de tout détruire autour de lui. Le Vulcain et lui partageaient plus qu'Uhura n'avait jamais réussi à partager avec Spock.

Mais elle restait là. Et lui entrait dans le cercle privé de Spock et commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait pour Uhura et pourquoi elle avait l'air à moitié excédée en permanence. Spock était si froid et si distant que chaque petit sourire et chaque regard était une sorte de trésor. Une relation avec lui devait être un parcours du combattant. Il ne donnait que très peu. Et c'était si rare que le partager semblait une hérésie. D'ailleurs, comment partager une chose inexistante ?

Bataillant un peu avec son tube en plastique – maudit soit Bones avec ses années de médecine –, Jim couvrit Spock d'une couverture qu'il n'utilisait pas avant d'ouvrir un peu la baie vitrée afin que l'air circule. Il titubait un peu, mais c'était surtout à cause du manque d'exercice chronique de ces derniers jours. Retrouvant peu à peu ses réflexes, le capitaine de l'Enterprise préféra s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit plutôt que d'essayer de se rendormir. Avec un peu de chance, Spock se réveillerait et ils pourraient parler. Avec beaucoup plus de chance, il dormirait encore quelques heures et Jim pourrait l'observer dormir.

« Il a crié votre nom, vous savez ? Comme un malade. »

Spock avait crié son nom. Spock avait pleuré pour lui. Les informations arrivaient vite, toutes plus nombreuses et perturbantes. Allait-il apprendre que Spock lui avait fait un strip tease ? Jim rit de sa propre bêtise avant de se stopper brusquement. Un grognement venait de se faire entendre. Il s'avança doucement, prit d'une soudaine envie de materner son second aux oreilles pointues, retira doucement son couvre-chef de ses genoux, craignant que son pointilleux ami ne se réveille à cause de ça, le posa sur la petite table de chevet sur laquelle était posée un énorme bouquet de fleurs, une carte de Chekov et de Sulu qui avaient décidément un peu trop fêté la résurrection de leur capitaine préféré à en juger par les envolées lyriques du Russe et les phrases sans aucun sens du timonier qui semblait se paumer lui-même dans ses nombreuses tentatives infructueuses de construction littéraires. A côté était également visible une boîte de chocolats qu'avait _balancé_ Bones avec une mauvaise foi évidente en lui ordonnant de « se bousiller la santé, puisqu'après tout, crever c'était son truc » et l'inévitable cadeau de Spock et d'Uhura qu'il regardait souvent, à moitié mort de rire. Son vieux maillot jaune élimé qu'il comptait jeter au dos duquel était dessiné un énorme pictogramme signalant la présence de radiation signé par le plus de membres d'équipage du vaisseau possible (et dieu sait que pour ça ils avaient dû serrer). Il ne savait pas exactement qui avait eu l'idée de faire ça, il ne pensait pas que le Vulcain en aurait été capable. Pourtant c'était lui qui était venu le lui remettre sans rien dire. Il le lui avait tendu, Kirk l'avait pris en effleurant ses doigts et il avait éclaté de rire.

Relavant les yeux, il avait demandé « c'est de qui, ça ? » et Spock avait répondu « d'Uhura et moi. Et du reste des officiers du vaisseau qui ont signé, bien sûr. ». Spock souriait. Pas un immense sourire franc, mais un sourire à la vulcaine. Le genre de sourire qu'il faut savoir apprécier. Et Kirk avait su.

Souriant dans la nuit, le jeune homme s'étira doucement. Brusquement, il poussa un petit cri assez peu viril. Le tube. Jim essaya de bouger, mais, en plus de le lancer douloureusement, il sentait que le tube allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre.

Lorgnant sur la sonnette qui servait à appeler McCoy, il sursauta en sentant une main chaude se poser sur son poignet.

-Je m'en occupe Jim.

Kirk sursauta violemment. Décidemment, Spock était silencieux. Le Vulcain le dégagea doucement, replaçant comme il le fallait la transfusion.

-Voilà.

-Merci…

Le capitaine de l'Enterprise se rassit contre les coussins et sourit doucement à son second.

-Alors, je vous ai tant manqué que ça pour que vous ayez souhaité passer la soirée à mes côtés ? sourit effrontément le jeune homme.

-Si cela vous plaît de le penser, je serai ravi de répondre positivement.

Kirk sourit et attrapa un verre d'eau avant de le boire doucement, apaisé par la présence installée sur le bord de son lit.

Spock ne disait rien et contemplait les rapports de Bones sur son état.

-Vous semblez allez mieux et vos muscles se remettent de façon plus que rapide. C'est fascinant.

-Spock, par pitié, je ne suis pas un sujet de laboratoire…

-La situation est cependant fascinante, Jim.

-A vos yeux, y a-t-il seulement une situation qui n'est pas _fascinante _?

-Une, à ce jour.

Voyant exactement de quoi il parlait, Kirk baissa les yeux, se sentant vaguement gêné par la situation. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme à son habitude et chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire.

-Uhura n'a pas essayé de vous contacter ?

Kirk faillit se donner une gifle face à l'émotion qui fusa dans les yeux de Spock.

-Quelque chose ne va pas entre vous et le lieutenant Uhura ?

-Disons qu'elle a moyennement bien accepté le fait que j'aie lâché la bride sur mes émotions pour vous, et surtout au point de blesser très gravement Khan.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi elle se plaint cette fois.

-Elle ne voit pas comment j'ai pu redevenir froid capitaine. Elle ne saisit pas. Et cela crée quelques dissensions dans nos relations personnelles. Bien entendu, professionnellement, cela ne nous affecte nullement. Je peux vous l'assurer.

Jim regarda un instant son second si stoïque. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Devait-il souligner l'évidence pour que Spock comprenne _enfin_ ce qu'impliquait une relation comme celle qu'il entretenait avec Uhura et, par-dessus le marché, ce qu'allait finir par impliquer son comportement ?

-Je sais bien que ça n'affectera pas votre excellent travail à tous les deux, commença doucement Kirk, essayant d'avoir l'air rassurant et apaisant. Cependant, je vais vous donner un conseil d'ami. Uhura n'est qu'une humaine. Vos réactions sont loin d'un échange amoureux terrien. Et… Bon sang, Spock, je ne veux pas vous donner d'ordres pour vos relations personnelles, surtout que je ne suis pas un exemple, mais si vous ne faites pas un effort, elle s'en ira.

-Vous insinuez qu'elle démissionnerait parce que je ne réagis pas suffisamment ? s'étonna le Vulcain.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel. Il était perfusé dans un lit d'hôpital, à quatre heures du matin, en train de donner des conseils à un Vulcain hermétique sur sa vie de couple. La situation aurait pu être drôle si elle n'avait pas été si…_désespérante_.

-Non Spock, je sous-entends que si vous continuez à vous conduire comme ça, elle va…

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, cherchant un moyen _vulcain_ d'expliquer à son second que sa petite-amie allait certainement le quitter.

-Elle va cesser d'entretenir avec vous cette relation de nature amoureuse.

Voilà, c'était dit, net, précis, concis, vulcain. Et la façon dont Spock le regardait avait légèrement changée. C'était donc la bonne solution, l'impact avait été assez puissant.

-Vous saisissez, Spock ?

-Mais pourquoi souhaite-t-elle que je sois plus_ humain_ alors que je suis _vulcain _?

-Vous êtes à moitié vulcain, Spock. Ce qui fait de vous un être théoriquement moins froid et plus ouvert. De plus elle vous aime, et vous sortez…vous entretenez cette relation depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle espère donc que vous soyez plus ouvert avec elle qu'avec quiconque.

-Ce raisonnement me semble quelque peu idiot.

-Ce raisonnement n'est pas _idiot_, Spock. Il est humain. Par conséquent, il est naturel qu'il ne vous plaise pas ou ne vous semble pas logique. C'est compréhensible. Mais ne dites pas que quelque chose est stupide parce que vous ne comprenez pas.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'arguments pour étayer ce que vous me demandez ?

-Considérez ça comme un ordre de votre capitaine.

-Le fait que vous soyez dans un lit d'hôpital semblait pourtant me prémunir contre ce genre de directives.

-Je suis un emmerdeur, je vous rappelle, sourit Kirk.

-C'est vrai, murmura le Vulcain dans l'ombre d'un sourire qui fit pouffer le Capitaine.

C'était _ça_. C'était le Spock qu'il voulait voir. Le Spock qui l'agonisait de petites phrases cinglantes. Et c'était pour sa suprématie sur _ce _Spock qu'il avait envie de se battre. Il n'avait pas envie de partager une seule seconde aux côtés de ce Spock-là avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ca n'avait aucun sens, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il pensait savoir sur lui, mais il voulait la proximité absolue de ce Spock tellement humain et tellement Vulcain. Ce Spock tellement lui-même.

-En réalité, commença doucement Spock, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de...m'ouvrir davantage à elle.

-A quoi jouez-vous espèce de crétin ? Soupira Kirk, se laissant aller à plagier le ton de McCoy.

-Capitaine... Jim. Je ne suis plus exactement certain de mes sentiments envers le lieutenant Uhura.

-Oh. Carrément. Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il m'est apparu que...même si elle m'était très chère... Elle passait largement après certaines personnes.

Le Vulcain se tut un instant les yeux dans le vague, avant d'ajouter :

-Et je crains de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller le lui avouer, aussi minable et humain que cela puisse paraître.

Kirk fixa Spock quelques instants avant de soupirer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui avait enseigné comment se nourrir avec des conserves à moitié périmées mais pas à expliquer à un demi-vulcain en déroute comment larguer sa chère et tendre au caractère volcanique ?

-Spock. La vérité est quelque chose de très important.

-Je le sais, Capitaine.

-Alors dites-lui.

L'homme en face de lui sembla immédiatement soulagé et Jim eut un petit ricanement nerveux.

Alors _là_, s'il avait su que c'était aussi simple.

-Et quant à la personne qui semble davantage vous attirer, eh bien... Dites-lui aussi. On ne sait jamais.

Spock le fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de jeter froidement :

-Je doute de l'utilité de cette démarche, Capitaine.

-Si vous n'essayez pas, il est certain qu'il ne se passera rien.

-Si je n'essaie pas, il est certain que je n'aurai pas à regretter les conséquences de ma démarche au quotidien.

-Spock, qui que ce soit, vous _devez_ en parler. Pour Uhura, et aussi pour vous. Vous méritez mieux qu'une vie à vous cacher, Spock. »

Le regard du Vulcain se fit plus perçant et Jim se sentit frissonner. Il avait peur de comprendre. Et surtout, il avait peur de sentir son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique et de sentir son cerveau hurler « oui ! ».

-Et si je le disais à _cette personne_, que se passerait-il ?

-E-Eh bien je suppose que si elle n'est pas stupide, elle répondra sans vous juger et, quelque soit sa réponse, elle sera faite de manière respectueuse.

Le Vulcain hocha pensivement la tête avant de se lever.

-Eh bien je suppose que si cette personne n'est pas _stupide_, comme vous le dites, elle est alors déjà au courant et qu'elle me comprendra lorsque je quitterai sa compagnie le plus souvent possible.

L'extraterrestre était à mi-chemin entre le lit et la porte lorsque Jim se releva brusquement.

Il ne devait _pas_ partir. Si jamais il partait, il... Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, mais ça lui serait insupportable.

-Spock ! L'interpela-t-il. Je pense que cette personne... Cette personne dirait _oui_.

Le Vulcain se retourna lentement, le visage indéchiffrable et Kirk frissonna avant de fermer les yeux. Mais quel con, quel con, quel con ! C'était la faute de son cerveau malade, il avait fantasmé éveillé. En plus, il aimait les femmes, non ? Et Spock aussi ! Il avait mal comprit et il venait de se griller devant son second, second dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer, et avec lequel il serait désormais obligé de travailler avec la plus grande froideur et...

-Permettez dans ce cas que je passe le reste de la nuit ici, _Jim._

Jim rouvrit brusquement les yeux et laissa échapper un sourire en coin purement carnassier, qui dépassait purement et simplement toute logique. C'était Spock. Ça se résumait à ça. Et peut-être que la solution était juste là. Tout ce qui se passait, tout ce qui était sensé être de l'amitié. C'était _Spock_.

-Avec plaisir, mettez-vous _à l'aise_.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plu!**

**Lemon or not lemon, c'est vous qui décidez. OUI, ça a des allures de jeu télé. J'assume.**

**Une petite review pour notre courageux challenger?**

**-ELP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**Eh oui, j'ai enfin posté la suite et fin! Je sais que j'ai mit longtemps, mais cotisez-vous pour me payer mes 80 années de vie restantes sans que j'aie à travailler, et on en reparle ! **

**Merci pour tous vous encouragements et vos reviews, vous êtes fous mais je vous aime! (j'aimerai aussi remercier mon chien, mes parents, mes amis, mes 500 poissons que je vais citer et...on a plus le temps? Zut!) **

**Bref, la conversation avec Uhura (un peu courte mais je ne voulais pas m'éterniser et la rendre agaçante) a été rajoutée suite à une excellente idée venue d'une review, j'essaie toujours de répondre, excusez-moi si j'ai manqué quelqu'un, pour les anonymes, merci beaucoup même si je ne peux pas répondre!**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise!**

* * *

Spock était retourné s'asseoir depuis environ cinq minutes et avait l'air tout à fait à son aise tandis que Jim, lui, avait des envies de meurtre.

Pourquoi le Vulcain ne faisait rien ?! C'était une coutume ?! Il fallait agacer suffisamment la personne qu'on avait en vue pour que cette même personne tente de vous tuer ?!

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Jim.

Pas l'air bien, _lui_, alors qu'il y avait un Vulcain soi-disant frigide qui lui avait plus ou moins déclaré sa flamme cinq minutes avant et qui depuis était assis sans _rien dire_ à côté de lui ? Mais enfin, il n'y avait aucune raison !

- Spock, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- Rien Jim.

- Je suis sensé vous dire quoi pour que vous compreniez le message subliminal ?

- Vous souhaitez avoir des relations d'ordre sexuel avec moi dès cette nuit ?

Jim sentit ses joues s'enflammer et se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- Dites-moi que vous le faites exprès…

- J'ai bien peur que non.

Le blond inspira doucement et expira lentement. Ce n'était pas la faute de Spock qui était une sorte de… De gros frigo ? Non, c'était méchant, ça.

- Je… Laissez tomber, Spock. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. Pas _ce soir_ en tout cas.

- Oh, voilà qui est très charitable de votre part.

- Pardon ?

- Vous remettez à plus tard votre désir sur ma personne pour me mettre plus à l'aise. Je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Le Vulcain laissa filtrer un petit sourire que Kirk apprécia grandement. Le capitaine posa doucement sa main sur celle de son second qui tressaillit et l'observa avec circonspection, comme s'il tentait de scanner ce qui se passait pour l'analyser.

Riant doucement, Kirk déposa doucement un baiser sur sa joue.

- Marque d'affection, Spock.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que le lieutenant Uhura et moi nous sommes déjà embrassés, et plus que ça ?

- Oh, sans blague ?! Racontez.

- C'est très gênant et impudique, capitaine. Nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au stade qui peut occasionner reproduction – ce qui, d'ailleurs, aurait été impossible étant donné que nous étions de deux espèces diff-…

- Vous parlez trop, Spock…, murmura le blond, les pupilles dilatées fixées sur les lèvres qui dansaient indécemment sous ses yeux.

- Jim, veuillez cesser de me regarder ainsi, je trouve cela…

Spock fut dans l'impossibilité technique de continuer sa phrase, deux lèvres brulantes venaient de se poser sur les siennes.

Le contact était loin d'être désagréable, très différent mais à la fois très semblable à celui des lèvres d'Uhura.

Le Vulcain frissonna et repoussa la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui proposait avec des relents de luxure pure de dévorer le petit insolent en face de lui et de le faire sien.

Glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Kirk, il ferma doucement les yeux et laissa les sensations agréables le détourner du droit chemin en soupirant avec retenue.

Le capitaine rayonnait et menait délicatement son baiser, essayant de le rendre inoubliable mais surtout doux, parce qu'il sentait Spock fondre lorsqu'il l'embrassait avec tendresse.

Il effleura du bout des doigts la pointe de ses oreilles, soupirant de plaisir lorsqu'il entendit Spock gronder.

A bout de souffle, il se détacha à regret, frottant son nez à joue.

- Je… Capitaine… Jim…

Spock avait les joues rouges et le regard baissé. Le blond avait gardé la main du Vulcain serrée dans la sienne.

- Ca va… ? s'enquit Kirk.

- Je… C'est étrange… Mais ça va…

- J'espère que ça va, parce qu'après la pelle que vous venez de vous rouler, je vous annonce officiellement que je vais devoir aller m'arracher le cerveau pour me le laver à la javel.

Le couple se tourna immédiatement, Spock avait retrouvé son expression neutre favorite.

- Docteur McCoy.

- Bones ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?!

- Oh, rien, je fais mon devoir de médecin. Mais vous par contre, je vois que vous forniquez paisiblement.

- Nos activités ne vous concernent pas.

- Oh que SI. Cet homme est en plein _rétablissement. _Vous voulez un dessin ou vous comprenez seul le souci ?

- Cet homme va très bien.

- Et l'homme en question le confirme.

- Et moi, en tant qu'ami de cet homme, je vais demander au petit-ami de ce dernier de se barrer et d'aller annoncer à son ex qu'il la quitte avant que je lui botte le cul. MERCI BIEN.

- Bones, bon sang, je vais bien et je veux rester avec lui !

- Non Jim, c'est bon, ça va aller…

Il se pencha doucement sur Jim et l'embrassa à peine.

- J'ai des responsabilités à prendre, comme l'a dit brusquement notre ami.

- Je ne suis pas votre ami ! Et ne vous bécotez pas en ma présence, j'ai trop d'images mentales dérangeantes !

Kirk ricana et lâcha doucement la main du Vulcain.

- A demain… ?

L'extraterrestre laissa échapper un petit sourire.

- A demain Jim.

- Oui, c'est ça à demain, gronda McCoy en le poussant presque dehors avant de se tourner vers le blond. TOI ! Tu veux me tuer ?! Premièrement, qui t'a donné le FOUTU droit de faire CE GENRE DE CHOSES dans MON infirmerie, hein ?! Pas moi en tout cas ! Ensuite, tu allais coucher avec un FICHU Vulcain coincé ET en couple. Y'a rien qui te choque ? Non, je suppose que non, le GRAND capitaine Kirk, champion de la bêtise congénitale se fiche de tout ça, hein ?!

- Dis que tu es content pour moi et ça me suffira.

- Tu es un grand gamin inconscient qui fait une FOUTUE connerie !

- Bones…

Le médecin le fixa longuement, glacial, puis se retourna brusquement en pestant.

- J'espère que t'auras des gosses aussi chiants que ton foutu Vulcain, ça te fera une belle jambe ! Et pas de cochonneries dans MON infirmerie !

Il lui jeta un dernier regard en grondant « Et va crever pour que je félicite ton fichu petit-ami ! » et claqua violemment la porte.

Kirk laissa un sourire fendre son visage et laissa son dos partir à la rencontre des coussins en soupirant, ravi.

Avant de réaliser qu'Uhura voudrait certainement sa mort.

OoOoOoOoOo

Spock c'était réveillé à l'heure habituelle, un peu groggy suite à ses activités nocturnes, s'était habillé avec le soin habituel et était descendu jusqu'aux ateliers où des techniciens, harcelés par Scotty, remettaient en état le vaisseau.

Uhura était aux côtés des techniciens afin de recalibrer la plupart des programmes qu'elle utilisait, étant donné qu'elle avait été jugée la plus apte à cette tâche et que Spock avait été occupé à dresser foule de rapports contraignants relatant les évènements récents selon différents points de vue pour légaliser leurs actions – ce qui, la plupart du temps, était assez complexe, surtout quand il devait enregistrer la déposition de Scotty qui était censé expliquer qu'il était à moitié saoul quand il avait décidé « d'emprunter » pour une durée indéfinie un vaisseau à la Fédération.

Le second de l'Enterprise entra doucement par les échafaudages pour ne pas gêner les soudeurs qui travaillaient sur l'entrée principale et se dirigea vers la passerelle, encombrée de multiples fils et de techniciens qui bataillaient pour arriver à évoluer dans l'environnement trop étroit pour le nombre de personnes qui évoluaient en même temps ces temps-ci.

Nyota était assise en compagnie d'un technicien concentré qui tapotait avec insistance un écran qui refusait de produire autre chose que de la neige grise.

- Puis-je te parler ? se lança-t-il brusquement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en ne le regardant pas.

- J'ai besoin de te parler.

- Et moi j'avais besoin de toi hier soir. Tu sais que je t'ai appelé ? Je parie que non. Tu étais avec Kirk, hein ?

- Il me semble qu'il est dans un état qui nécessite ma présence.

- Tu étais sensé me ramener hier soir. C'est Scotty qui l'a fait. Trois heures plus tard.

- Monsieur Scott a toujours été d'un grand secours.

La jeune femme se leva brusquement, bousculant le technicien.

- Nous sommes un _couple_ Spock ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu le comprennes ?!

- Nyota, c'est de ça que je suis venu te parler.

Les ouvriers s'étaient figés, le regard fixé sur la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

- Ah oui ? Parce que c'est ta nouvelle aptitude, le dialogue ? Tu as passé un examen ? Ou tu as fait un stage théorique ? Mieux, tu as subi une mise à jour ?

- Je ne suis pas une machine, Nyota.

- ALORS PROUVE-LE-MOI ! ET PAS A TON MEILLEUR AMI, A MOI !

- Nyota, nous avons discuté Jim et moi.

- Ah parce que maintenant c'est Jim ?!

L'officier fixait Spock l'air révolté. Comment OSAIT-IL faire ça, à _celle qui l'avait soutenu _?

- Nyota, le _Capitaine et moi_ avons discuté. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te satisfaire, parce que nous sommes incompatibles émotionnellement.

Uhura écarquilla les yeux.

- Et tu l'es avec Kirk…

- C'est ce qui nous est apparu.

Malgré son air calme, le Vulcain craignait pour son intégrité physique. Il savait l'humiliation qu'il imposait à la jeune femme et osait à peine imaginer les envies de meurtre qui devaient la parcourir.

- Est-ce que tu es heureux ? déclara-t-elle enfin.

- C'est un peu tôt, commença-t-il. Mais… Disons que je me sens pleinement en confiance et rassuré d'un point de vue émotionnel.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

- Evitons de nous croiser quelques temps dans ce cas.

- Je… Je te prie de m'excuser. Si j'avais su que ça finirait ainsi, je t'aurais épargné tout ça.

- Je sais Spock. Je ne suis pas assez mesquine pour croire que tu avais tout prévu depuis le début dans le but de me faire souffrir. Si tu es heureux avec ce crétin, alors tant mieux…

Elle sourit tristement et se retourna.

- Oui, tant mieux. Bon, il marche cet écran ?

Spock recula doucement, la désagréable impression d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un le rongeant lentement. Se renfermant violemment sur lui-même, il sortit de l'Enterprise, comme étranger au vacarme extérieur, concentré sur les ondes de choc du regard déçu et douloureux d'Uhura.

Si bien qu'il ne vit pas Tchekov donner en grommelant une liasse de billets à Sulu qui avait gagné son pari quant à l'évolution de la relation Kirk/Spock.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jim était enfin débarrassé de ses perfusions et par extension son retour aux vêtements civils. Il avait célébré ça en sortant à l'air libre, inspirant à grand poumons un air qui ne venait pas du climatiseur de sa chambre.

Son corps répondait parfaitement et il se sentait renaître, le vent qui caressait doucement sa peau lui tirait des sourires béats et il finit par s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, dos contre le tronc, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Il sentit brusquement une présence à ses côtés et il tourna doucement la tête. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Spock, assit en tailleur près de lui.

- Vous êtes là…

- Est-ce réellement une surprise, Jim ?

- Je pensais vous retrouver à ma chambre…

- Comment rater un homme qui batifole tout seul dans les jardins d'un hôpital en riant ?

- Je ne batifolais pas, je profitais de ma liberté.

- Permettez-moi d'être sarcastique et de souligner que vous aviez l'air soit d'un fou, soit d'un ahuri.

- Votre gentillesse et votre amabilité vous perdront.

Kirk sourit et embrassa doucement la main de Spock, craignant qu'une démonstration publique plus poussée ne choque le Vulcain.

Le dit Vulcain détourna les yeux pour éviter de rougir de nouveau et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douceur des lèvres de son capitaine qui grignotaient sa peau et la langue mutine qui caressait son poignet.

- Jim, puis-je savoir si vous comptez me lécher pendant des heures ou si vous comptez me laisser vous ramener chez vous ?

Kirk releva brusquement la tête. Spock avait dit le mot magique.

- Chez moi ?!

- Oui, chez vous. Monsieur McCoy a tenté de me faire des difficultés mais l'idée de ce que nous pourrions faire, livrés à nous-mêmes, dans son infirmerie comme il le dit si bien, a fini de le convaincre.

- Mais… Mes affaires…

- J'ai l'obligation de vous « rendre » au docteur McCoy dès demain.

- Me rendre ?

- Il l'a formulé comme ça.

- C'est bien son genre. On y va ? demanda-t-il, pressé de retrouver son bon vieux canapé et son matelas, sans oublier sa nourriture adorée.

Spock laissa apparaître un vague sourire et se leva souplement, suivit de Kirk qui s'étira avec plaisir. Le transport entre l'hôpital et son domicile se passa dans un silence paisible et agréable, la main de Jim accrochée à celle de Spock dans une promesse silencieuse.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé que Kirk avait récupéré dans sa petite maison rurale du fin fond des Etats-Unis et Jim servit à boire à son second avant de se caler confortablement contre le dossier en cuir en soupirant. Leurs genoux se touchaient doucement et aucun des deux ne comptait arrêter ce moment paisible, jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse.

Kirk grogna et lut le message de McCoy qui s'affichait.

« _Pas trop de bruit, je ne veux pas de plainte des voisins. Oh, et tu l'amoches et tu me forces à le soigner, je vous tue, toi et ta princesse Vulcaine._ »

Le capitaine ricana en même temps qu'il rougissait, mais le son se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Spock.

Ce soir, si quoi que ce soit commençait, même quelque chose de mignon et innocent, il n'arrêterait pas. C'était impossible. Parce que ce qu'il ressentait pour Spock commençait à incendier sa cage thoracique d'élans douloureux.

Comme mue de sa propre volonté, sa main alla caresser la joue du Vulcain qui chercha à éviter son regard brûlant mais qui y revenait toujours, comme aimanté.

La tension grimpait peu à peu, les noyant dans la contemplation de l'autre. Spock sentait sa partie humaine prendre violemment le contrôle et il alla quémander un baiser, perdu dans le besoin de sentir Kirk contre de lui, de s'approprier cette nouvelle proximité.

Le blond sauta sur l'occasion et embrassa avec douceur les lèvres du Vulcain avant de les dévorer plus ardemment lorsqu'il sentit un frisson d'approbation transcender le corps de Spock. Les yeux fermés, il sentait le goût de Spock, l'odeur de Spock, la peau de Spock,

Son cœur battait bien trop vite, ses mains allèrent se perdre sous les vêtements de son second qui avait glissé les siennes dans ses cheveux. Rapprochant leurs corps brûlants, Jim retira à la va-vite le haut de Spock, pressé de découvrir plus, de toucher davantage, d'avoir droit à ce que personne ne pourrait jamais réclamer du Vulcain.

Il sentait Spock se cambrer sous ses doigts, réclamer plus, comme prit dans un torrent de flammes ardentes. Il frissonnait dans les bras de Jim, embrassant plus fort ses lèvres, sans aucune retenue. Le blond aurait aimé pouvoir l'observer de loin et voir _son_ Spock abandonné devant lui, graver cette image au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Peut-être une autre fois. Parce qu'il en fallait plus. Ils se déshabillèrent complètement et, collés dans un même désir, commencèrent à se frotter lentement l'un contre l'autre en grondant.

Spock essayait de se ressaisir mais toute la logique semblait avoir quitté son corps et ses gémissements devenaient de longs cris rauques de plaisir. Son cerveau habituellement si ordonné ne laissait surnager qu'une seule information : Jim.

Sa peau, sa langue qui retraçait le contour de sa jugulaire, ses mains qui le brûlait et qui le rendait fou. Il n'y avait que Jim.

Ils se libérèrent entre leurs torses, mais leur faim était toujours aussi dévorante.

- Spock… Oh bon sang Spock… haleta Jim en fouillant dans un tiroir près du meuble avant d'en ressortir une petite bouteille.

- Jim…

La voix de Spock lui donnait des frissons, elle était basse et brisée, il sentait la luxure et le plaisir l'infiltrer par tous les pores de sa peau. Enduisant ses doigts, il en glissa un dans l'antre du Vulcain les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Le corps de Spock lutta un moment, lui envoyant des sensations étranges et peu agréables par vagues. Puis, petit à petit, il sentit que ses muscles se détendaient comme un élastique qui a été trop étiré. Gémissant sous un flot de plaisir inconnu, il arqua vaguement son dos, appréciant chaque doigt supplémentaire en lui. Lorsque Jim se retira doucement, le froid brusque qu'il ressentit se répercuta dans tout son être. Il sentit sa logique naturelle revenir au galop en lui susurrant qu'il était idiot, que Kirk n'était qu'un humain faible, que ce qu'il faisait était de la folie pure, et que dans quelques secondes, il…

- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Arrêtes tout de suite, murmura Kirk d'une voix douce en l'embrassant doucement.

Le tutoiement fit trembler Spock. Il se sentait encore plus proche de lui… Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose et peut-être cet afflux de logique allait-il disparaître.

- Je t'aime Spock… Il ne faut pas que tu en doutes…

Les yeux écarquillés, Spock sentit Jim s'insérer lentement en lui. Il sentit ses reins brûler comme jamais, son corps s'ouvrir, ses jambes se nouer autour de lui, et lorsqu'il voulut crier, le nom de son capitaine vint instantanément.

Les coups se faisaient puissants, dévastateurs, et le Vulcain perdait pied comme jamais. Il sentait son corps se tendre vers l'humain, en réclamer plus, maintenant, encore et encore. Les coups de Kirk fouillaient en lui comme il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible et le plaisir qu'il en retirait était inquantifiable.

Brusquement, un voile noir s'étendit sur sa vision et un hurlement lui échappa, les lèvres de Jim furent instantanément sur les siennes et ils sentirent la libération arriver enfin.

Instinctivement, alors que la fraîcheur de la pièce les glaçait, Jim noua ses bras autour de _son_ Vulcain avant de marmonner « _Bones va me tuer…_ »

* * *

**Alors, heureux? Elle est pas belle la vie? (la réponse est "oui madame", sinon je vous retrouverai, et je peux vous assurer que ma tronçonneuse marche et... Oh, bonjour monsieur, vous êtes de la police vous dites?)**

**Des reviews, des cris de joie, des pleurs, des tomates?**

**-ELP**


End file.
